


The Discovery of Hunger

by blueberry



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Capable/Nux (minor), F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Slit Lives, War Boy Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit and Toast, down in a secluded spot in Citadel, find Capable and Nux having sex. In different ways, they both completely freak out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discovery of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyLadySnackCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/gifts).



Kinds of water, according to Toast the Knowing, needed kinds of testing. Because there _were_ kinds of water. It might all look the same and taste about the same but: nope. Different.

Less blessed, Slit kept thinking. He didn't say it yet, and might not if he didn't feel like another one of those fights with her where she stopped talking because she was just too right to keep arguing. The only difference he knew of was that water was different from the thing that had been blessed with the greater name aqua cola. (But was it the only difference he _got_ to know, when there were plenty of others to go looking for?)

He led the way down the tunnels deep. It was empty down there, and he let his stride slip shorter, less likely to pull at the cut-up parts of his back that were never going to finish healing, it seemed like. Toast didn't mind, though she was the type to motor ahead at any given opportunity. She'd seen enough of how he was hurt while she'd worked in the Blood Shed, in the aftermath of the fury road, to make an account of his weaknesses and choose carefully when to leave him and when to push him.

"What are you going to blow up this time?" Slit said, and, "Test tube."

She lifted her utility belt to turn it until the test tubes were at the front, then passed it up to him. He ting-tinged it against his fingernails as he made sure that it was whole, and against his cheek staples just for that clear glass ring (something the Doof Warrior might reach grabby hands for and make a trade - that was worth keeping in mind for another day) and then did his job and tested the fit of the stopper. They'd needed to make a whole lot of new ones, where the old ones had disappeared into dust or cracked even when the glass hadn't.

"We'll see," Toast said, and patted the book she carried wrapped in cloths. "This doesn't promise many explosions in the course of testing water purity--"

"But science!" Slit protested, frowning at that stupid idea when compared to the lived experience of their past few days, along with the Vuvalini's, some lancers, Bullet Boys, and Townies. Testing the dirt around Citadel and a bunch of stuff that went into the food now and then sure had turned out to be explosive.

"But science," Toast agreed. "We'll wear the safety equipment and find out when we find out."

As they walked they lit lamps that had gone out since the morning party had done a round. It didn't matter much since most people stayed out of here, even the Pups now that they were allowed to run around even more places, and the Wretched, who had explored Citadel's guts like crawling bugs for hands-full after hands-full of days before settling. It was better to make sure he and Toast would be able to see their way back, though, and avoid giving him a chance to fall in the dark and aggravate his injuries, and probably crack his skull open and die the worst death ever.

It was dry in this part of the narrow, rocky hallways, or the Wretched would probably be living in this part of Citadel, too. But Slit knew, since a few hundreds of days since he'd grown to be a real Boy, that there was water deeper down, running down the walls and dripping from the ceiling. Not a lot of the Boys knew that, still living on old Pup instructions not to wander down and die alone. Not a lot of the Boys, then, would have been able to make Toast lean back with a long look to negotiate him taking her down there. Or have her pull stupid, displeased faces and snort-laugh when he talked about the kinds of slimes that grew down there too. She didn't believe him about the taste of the worms and lizards, though, but he'd show her.

Sometimes he wondered if Toast knew they were mates. Both of them didn't know simple things about each other. That was what her face said sometimes when he asked her and her sisters questions, and Slit and Nux spent a lot of time explaining things to her about War Boys, Citadel's allies, their enemies... Maybe she didn't know the signs of being mates, either. The best way she knew to have mates was to act like she lived and breathed and moved in their minds and bodies. Every so often she'd run off from her sisters when she got frustrated or too full up of all of them, but she'd still go running back to them and act the same. It was like being on one of the great crews that Slit had never had a chance to join, before the ride on the fury road; on the other hand, it was like Nux had always gone on about fucking Barry and Larry before they got 'decapitated'.

He'd just let Toast go ahead and be strange. It wasn't like he could really tell how a Warboy and a Wife, a God-killer, could go and be friends.

"Almost at the water part," Slit said, but Toast pointed at another lamp that needed lighting. They stopped, and then they heard the scuffle of movement.

They went forwards with hands on weapons, but not that much caution. It sounded large enough to be other people, but Citadel had never faced attack from the inside out. Tunnels were recorded to be stopped up after Immortan Joe had come to Citadel and had been checked regularly since then. This would be someone who belonged, and there had been no fighting since before Slit had been allowed out of bed. They walked quietly forwards a few more steps and peered around a bend in the hallway.

It was Capable and Nux; and the Once-Wife had her top clothing hanging open to leave her breasts bared, her hair loose in a flame the Immortan must have loved, and Nux, naked down to where his pants tangled up around his boots and his dick waving out.

"I'm serious - only if you're really, really sure," Nux said. "Only if you don't think it's gonna be bad for you, too much--"

Capable squatted, eyeing him, then went onto her knees and gave Nux a nod. "I'm ready."

She kissed his stomach - like a trick, because that was clearly not where his body was begging for touch ... but ... surely, she wouldn't? Capable did, and Nux watched nearly motionlessly (except, did he for cram himself further back against the rocks?). The woman put her hand under his dick and lifted it as she lowered her head, and then she slid it whole into her mouth.

 _Between her teeth._ Slit's breath caught on Nux's behalf as awe shook him - shook them both, from how it looked, all of Nux going into short seizure as he groaned. He didn't do a single thing but accept what she'd done. He trusted her, anyone not a War Boy, to do that? Or, was he - was this the sacrificial wisdom of saying goodbye to the softest part of himself? Nux was so fucking _annoying_ and _awesome_.

"Is she going to bite that off?" Slit asked reverently. "Wait - the Organics should..."

The back of Toast's hand hit his throat - probably meant to get his mouth so he'd really, really shut up, like when she thought he was about to insult the Vuvalini organic mechanics again. Toast took his arm and pulled him, and when he tried to stay where he was - someone needed to keep watch! - thrust her book into him. He fumbled to catch it and be delicate, still remembering the care they'd always needed to treat this booty with.

"I'd say he's planning on using that tool for some time to come," Toast said undertone during the getaway, and then cursed softly, much more softly than he knew her to be. "She beat me! All of us, she beat us to it, and not a hint even she was going to try! She isn't scared at _all_."

"What's Nux going to do to her? She's got him hot-wired, she'd rip him up easy right now..."

"Don't!" Toast squeaked, said and Slit caught himself stepping back for another look at the other two. "I'm sure you'll see him die in horrible pain at both of your conveniences, but some other time. They're down here alone because they wanted exactly that. To be alone."

But she looked back, and her hand clenched with the worry on her face as clearly as it felt like it was showing on his own. "We'll stay close enough to be sure they're safe. All right?"

They both took just a few steps back, leaned against the sides of the hallway, and waited.

The sounds were a trial. The sweetness of what Nux said combined with the breathy noises from Capable, the wet sounds of slipping lips and the _satisfaction_ to it all made him sick with anticipation, waiting for a scream. Nux was his mate, he deserved seeing. Capable was Toast's mate, so he and Toast would have to fight if it came down to taking the sides of their main mates. Tiny her, she'd stick him knees and belly, make him crawl and bleed out, if he didn't get her fast.

If she didn't freeze, he considered. She _was_ already scared. But why? All Nux had on his side was trust, while Capable had him well weakened.

Toast breathed in and out in shudders, eyes wide. "Still fine," she said when he caught her eyes, then shuffled closer to speak more quietly. "She'll - they'll be fine."

He'd trusted her so far, Slit thought. With his recovery, with secrets like this water source. "Hungry women," he said. She stared at him without understanding. "It was a story. I didn't believe in it. Everybody used to point at the milkers and say women were dangerous. But I thought it was stupid to think that about women - that they could be hungrier than anyone else. The milkers had to be fed like they were to keep their milk running pure and strong. But the way you can see Capable wants to get at him..."

"She doesn't! Can't!"

"Yes she does!" he shot back. "It was like all she wanted was to taste."

Then Toast's breathing stopped. The sound of it had been getting harsher, through her mouth, and now it was gone, leaving only the wet sounds and murmurs from Nux and Capable. He stared in their direction, then at Toast, and lifted a hand uncertainly to give her a smack on the back and kickstart her again. But - hitting a Wife, a full-life, one of the God-killers...

"Scared?" said the Knowing, voice flat with certainty. She could at least have gloated! Instead she said it so clear that she just _knew_ he was. Slit hissed at her.

It made no impact on her at all, and she didn't budge as he got in her face. She just said, "I am. Shocking, I'm sure." With a shrug, and her eyes welling up admitting it. "More scared than you. And you know what I'm going to do?"

Her hand tore at the top button of her jacket. Slit watched the button pop off, flying across the hallway. From where it fell to the ground he looked very slowly up, horrifyingly sure that the Knowing's jacket would drop down the second he managed to set eyes on her face, and then she'd be opened up like Capable had been.

"I'm going to make an offer," she whispered, clothes still on, hand on the next button of her jacket. "I'll be naked here with you, now, if you want to do the same as them. Even stay in my right mind while we do it."

Slit straightened up to stop getting in her space and sneered at her, whispering back. "If any kind of crazy crashes into you, you can't just _pretend_ you're not out of your head!"

"And if it does, and I haven't got any weapons on me? What am I going to accomplish against you, War Boy? I'm more scared than you, but I'm here, ready to find out."

She wasn't a stupid story - neither were any of the milking mothers running around, or the Wretched, the men and women equally bone-thin and voracious. She was someone he had trusted already, even if she wasn't a War Boy. Not a rare Buzzard that could take the sun without all those clothes they wore, wandering, luring unwary War Boys into a meal.

Her mouth would be like any other one that had been offered to him. If he wanted.

He hated wanting. _Trusting._ With no witnesses, too, if things turned bad and the other two were still distracted!

Toast just might feel the same objections. And then, as she'd said, there was the fact that she was so much weaker than him added on top. More scared, but more full of dare.

"Oh yeah?" Slit started to undo a belt. Promptly Toast ripped at her own clothes, and as she did it she stepped closer to him. She did have to be careful about the test tubes and their other tools for collecting water samples, setting those carefully on the clothes she'd removed already. Her breasts swung, full-looking even when empty of milk, and Slit couldn't stop thinking of stupid stories told in the dark, with flashes of grins as others cringed. Hungry women, tameable by Immortan Joe only; surely? Better not try your luck to find out...

He shoved the thoughts aside and decided to go one better than Nux, and took his boots off, too, all naked. Cooler now, in the stuffy under-tunnels, this all suddenly felt more worth it. There was life in him still and he could use it, and as mates went, Toast the Knowing was the kindest he knew bar Nux.

Now, though, she had something to prove, and that meant no holding back.

Her hands scrubbed palm-first down his bodywork, then her fingertips investigated scratches and burns, pictures and scars. Up she pushed, arms around his neck, a shaking accumulation of nerves and muscles that coaxed him to press to her, and to bring his cheek to her open mouth. Her lips and teeth ran over what he suddenly knew, all over again and all too well, to be a meaty part of him. And then Toast breathed into his mouth, and they moved together into a kiss of panic and relief.

Bundling her against him with his own reaching arms just made her climb up him, feet taking extra purchase in the rock wall behind him. Slit staggered and grabbed to hold her better. What unbelievable skin, as much as anything these Sisters had asked him to believe. There was nowhere he could touch to avoid smoothness, softness, even over the stretch of her bones ... except the curls of coarse hair his fingertips now pressed against as he clutched at her and tried not to let her fall. Toast's grip tightened to nearly strangle him; he waited for a bite.

"Say something." Quiet, quiet, she ordered him. He wondered if it was a trick to avoid tears.

"I'm not scared," he said. "No way a full-life like you has got a second mouth. I can just..." His fingertips felt for the opening. He knew this, he knew of this, there had been Boys and Imperators with stories to tell of women - no hungrier than anyone else, he reminded himself of his conviction, and teeth only where you'd expect them.

Toast let loose a strangled giggle, and hell, that was the first time he'd ever got his grim mate to laugh. "I'm not!" Slit said insistently.

"I don't have to be," she said, strangely. As if she begged, as if to herself. "Nor does she..."

Slit glanced back down the corridor. He could still hear sounds ... a rhythm, a wetness.

Toast stroked a thumb up his neck. "She won't hurt him, not Capable. You've seen how they are with each other. I can hurt you, I won't. Won't even try."

It'd be a prime moment to spit at the idea of her saying she could get a hit in on him, and let her drop. She'd just get mad and they'd just fight and...

...He was scared of letting go. Of not having her where she was, right now, and more scared than some old story in the dark had ever made him. This was _like_ fear, anyway, this shaking in his gut and the hollow growing in him at just the thought of not having Toast gripping him as he gripped her.

"When do you lube up?" Slit said, rubbing his fingers again on the bare skin in the coarse hair between her legs.

"Huh, never yet." Her hands roamed over him, neck, face, arms, back, like she had to test for breaks. "But ... just keep doing that."

"You like my skin too?"

Toast pressed her lips to his neck this time, and she breathed in deep, and kissed the thickness growing down from his ear. "I like it. It's new. To me. I like it like this."

Their touching happened silently from there on, but she didn't mind. They pulled and pushed each other to the floor, still curled together. Instead of something new, to Slit it was like memories of being a pup, and he wondered if Toast slept tangled with her sisters this way. Maybe not for fucking, but for the soft closeness, the way she tried to pull him into herself even before he actually got _into_ her.

Her hands working on him would have been good enough, but she pulled his dick between her legs and wriggled herself expertly to pop him past the tight ring. Slit yelped against her throat and pulled at her and tried to shuffle himself in deeper, moving on the floor, and Toast giggled again.

And cried, an utter waste of water that seemed to make her happy. "We can. We can do it. We can do whatever we want."

"Are you sure you're still here? And not crazy?" A thousand or so days ago someone he knew had nearly got some of his throat torn out when the guy he was fucking lost it.

"Mostly, Slit. Oh, keep going, please. It's good you asked. Please."

Now he was hungry too.

Slit's whole stomach was tied tight with what he wanted. His whole body moved to get closer to her, into her, around her. Toast was wet on his dick now, like a great kindness she'd given after much thought, and he ran fingers through the hair on her head. The other Sisters liked playing with hair, they always did it with each other. And she must like it too, he thought, with the kisses she gave him then.

"Do you want to drink from me?" Slit asked, with a politeness he didn't think he'd ever shown in his life. "I, I'm gonna finish soon."

Toast shook her head, but lifted her hips sharply, leaving him cold and _hungry_ in the open air. "Here, against me--" and she rubbed him done and run dry against the smoothness of her belly.

"Oh, god," said Toast, shocked and faint. "I didn't ... go. Stayed in my head, the whole time. Thank you." She jumped off him to get dressed, but then just held her clothes out to stare at them. "Do you ever think you might go mad from how different it all is now? Even the good things? It's almost too ... it's so much."

He was taking that to mean that he and what he'd done with her was a good thing. "I don't care. I can take it," Slit said. "Unlike some people who get scared."

She started to dress. "And who absolutely believes you when you say that you weren't."

His mate, Toast - her and him, they found things out together. Slit clicked his tongue, because she had felt the same as him, and took his clothes when she kicked them over. She decided they'd walk away from where Nux and Capable were being much slower about their session, and that the water samples could wait until later, and he went with her.

He did feel like Toast had said, sometimes, like he might as well go crazy from everything being pulled out of his one ear, new shit getting shoved inside the other, and his brain jellying in-between. But he had a trick to his advantage - he could follow her lead, right to the new top the God-killers had created; right down to the bottom where he didn't understand anything and it felt good like nothing he'd known.


End file.
